


You Comin' Back?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode 4x08, Fix-It, Language, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Sort Of, because Mickey, boys having feelings, more like an extension of a scene I wanted more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Mickey asks Ian to stay. Ian asks Mickey to suck his dick.





	You Comin' Back?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extension of the scene where Ian asks Mickey if he'll suck his dick whenever he wants. I feel like after the blow job they needed to have a real conversation and, idk, actually express their feelings with words! I take prompts, hit me up in the comments section!

Mickey stormed over to the Gallagher house, not sure who he was more pissed off at; Svetlana for kicking Ian out or Ian for leaving without saying anything. He didn’t bother knocking and Fiona didn’t even look surprised when she saw him. 

“Ian here?” He asked, dispensing with any greeting that would inevitably lead to small talk that he wasn’t even remotely in the mood for. 

“Yeah he’s upstairs,” she said nonchalantly. 

The rest of the Gallagher clan gaped at her. 

“Wait, Ian’s here?” Lip asked. 

Mickey practically bolted up the stairs to Ian’s room, trying to make it there before the rest of the siblings descended. He had questions and he was eager to have them answered. When he pushed open the door Ian didn’t even look up, eyes trained on the notebook he was scrawling in. 

“See you left,” Mickey grunted, pushing the door closed after him. “Took all your shit.” 

“Your bride threatened me with a claw hammer,” Ian told him, still not looking up. 

Mickey opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened a moment later as Carl, Lip, and Debbie rushed in excitedly. He stepped back to lean against Ian’s dresser, sliding his scarf off and dropping it on the floor, followed by his jacket. He was gonna be here for a while. As soon as the siblings fucked off, he and Ian needed to fucking talk. Mickey was tuning out the conversation until he heard Lip ask Ian why he had left in the first place. Ian shrugged. 

“Relationship issues,” he said simply, eyes flickering over to Mickey. 

The two younger siblings didn’t notice, but Lip certainly did. He glanced back and forth between the thug and his brother. 

“You okay?” he asked, eyes trained on Mickey even though the question was obviously meant for Ian. Mickey bit back a snide remark. What exactly did Lip think he was gonna do if Ian said he wasn’t okay. Mickey had kicked his ass once before and he could easily do it again. 

“Yeah. All good,” Ian said, smiling. Mickey noticed it didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it seemed to be enough for Lip as he excused himself, dragging his two younger siblings out with him. 

Mickey crossed his arms, actively avoiding Ian’s eye as the redhead plunked back down on his bed. 

“You comin’ back?” he asked, trying not to sound too desperate. It’s not like he could just tell Ian he wanted him to stay. His life was fucked up what with the wife and the kid on the way and the whole becoming a pimp thing, but with Ian around nothing ever seemed that bad. 

“Depends. Will you suck my dick whenever I want?” Ian asked calmly. 

Mickey flushed. 

“Fuck off,” he snapped. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d sucked Ian’s dick. Hell he could count on one hand how many times he’d sucked dick in general. Three times. All three of them Ian. He didn’t want to admit how far gone he was on the kid, but those stats don’t lie. Ian shrugged, going back to scribbling in his notebook. 

“Whatcha writin’?” Mickey asked. 

“Stuff. Notes, ideas,” Ian explained. 

Mickey studied the boy for a minute, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Ian’s cheeks were pinker than they had been that first night Mickey found him in the club. He had more life in his face that was for sure. Especially around the eyes. He looked good. That much at least, Mickey wasn’t afraid to admit, even if only to himself. 

“I’ll do it,” he said quietly, staring resolutely at the floor. 

Ian’s head shot up, eyes wide in disbelief. He had assumed Mickey would ignore him, like he usually did. Part of him wanted to grab Mickey and kiss the living daylights out of him. But the other part remembered how much it had hurt when Mickey hadn’t tried to get him to stay. How he couldn’t get the words out and even though Ian knew he didn’t want him to go, he had been long past the days of letting Mickey’s shit slide. No. He needed to hear it. 

“Do what?” he challenged, arching a brow. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, huffing and shaking his head. 

“Don’t make me say it asswipe,” he grumbled. 

“Suck my dick,” Ian said again. “Whenever I want.”

Mickey slowly met Ian’s eye. The dare was written clearly on his face as he smirked at Mickey, looking like his old self for the first time since Mickey had found him. It made his heart beat faster and his stomach clench. He gave Ian one last calculating look before he was rolling his eyes, breathing out a soft “fuck” and sinking to his knees in front of the younger boy. 

Ian grinned as Mickey hastily undid his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough to get his dick out before quickly sucking the head into his mouth. He loved this. Mickey was a fucking natural. He had lips that were made for sucking dick and Ian found himself thanking every god he could think of that he was the one who got to have him. 

Mickey knew he wasn’t particularly skilled at this. He didn’t have enough practice. But Ian was breathing hard, his fingers sliding around the back of Micky’s neck to rake his nails through the short hair he found there, eliciting a low groan from the thug. From the way Ian had one hand curled around the blankets on his bed, trying to keep himself ground so he didn’t start thrusting deeper into Mickey’s hot mouth, Mickey figured he was doing pretty well. 

As Mickey moved faster, sliding his lips up and down Ian’s dick, working what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand, he couldn’t help but wonder if it would really be enough for Ian to stay. He wanted...he  _ needed _ him to stay. For things to make sense in his life, Ian had to be there, that much he knew. Ian whined above him, pulling Mickey’s attention back to the boy. He glanced up, his jeans getting impossibly tighter at the way Ian was staring at him. His mouth was open as he breathed heavily, letting out these breathy little “ah, ah,  _ ah _ ” sounds that drove Mickey insane. Ian had always been pretty quiet in bed, but getting his dick sucked was another story. 

“Fuck, Mickey,” Ian cursed, face flushed, “you’re so good. Your mouth, s-so hot.”

Mickey hummed at the praise, his hips rocking forward against the air of their own accord, desperate for relief. Having Ian at his mercy like this, hot and hard on his tongue, aching to come. It was intoxicating. He could tell Ian was getting close from the way his thighs were beginning to shake. 

“I-I’m gonna come. You’re g-gonna make me c-come. Shit,” Ian moaned, fingers tightening painfully in Mickey’s hair. The latter ignored the warning, pulling almost all the way off to suck at the head of Ian’s dick, swirling his tongue around it once before diving back down. He ignored his gag reflex, eyes locking with Ian’s, as he swallowed around his cock. That was all it took for Ian to come apart with a choked gasp, his mouth dropping open as he threw his head back. 

Mickey swallowed, figuring there was no sense in spitting since it was already in his mouth, pulling off Ian’s dick with a wet pop and swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. Ian was staring at his like he was the eighth wonder of the world and Mickey only had to palm himself once, twice, before he was coming in his jeans like he was sixteen again. He panted hard, face pressed against Ian’s hip.

When Mickey had recovered, he took a shaky breath, eyes widening at the lump that had risen in his throat. He was mortified to feel his bottom lip trembling and he quickly got to his feet, pushing himself away from Ian. Mickey Milkovich did not fucking cry like a little bitch after sex. It wasn’t even sex. It was just a blowjob. Shit. 

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” the redhead asked, frowning when Mickey started fumbling for his jacket and scarf. 

Mickey shook his head, not trusting his voice, jumping when he felt a hand on his arm. The second Ian was touching him he cracked, turning and locking his arms around the taller boy, hiding his face in his neck. Ian didn’t hesitate to pull Mickey closer, running his fingers soothingly through his hair. 

The older boy cried for all of two minutes. That’s all he allowed himself. It was humiliating enough to cry, let alone have a full fucking break down. He stayed close to Ian, even after he’d composed himself, gripping tight to the boy’s sweater. 

“You can’t...you can’t leave again, man,” he said seriously, looking Ian dead in the eye. 

Ian sighed, looking guilty. 

“Look Mick, I know-

“No you don’t. I get why you were pissed that I got hitched. It was fucked up. But I didn’t have a choice. Do you think for one second if everything was free and easy that I would have chosen that bitch over you?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised. Ian blinked at him in surprise, unused to the boy being so honest about his feelings. 

“It was hard,” Ian said quietly. “To see you with her. I couldn’t stay Mick. Not when you weren’t really mine.”

Mickey couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at Ian’s words. It was ridiculous for Ian to think that Mickey could possibly belong to anyone else. Shit, this kid had Mickey wrapped around his finger the second he saw him. With his bright red hair and his stupid freckles. His easy smile and quick jokes. Not to mention he fucked Mickey good and hard, like he’d die if he didn’t get Mickey to come so hard he saw stars. Every. Damn. Time. 

“I’ve been yours since day one, Firecrotch. You’re under my skin, what the fuck can I do?” he asked, a small smile on his face as one last tear slipped free. 

Ian smiled back, cupping Mickey’s face in his hands and wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. He kissed Mickey on the forehead, sliding his hands down to lace his fingers through Mickey’s and pull him onto the bed with him. Mickey traced idle patterns on the other boy’s chest, ignoring the fact they were cuddling right now because he did  _ not _ fucking cuddle. But things were changing, so who knows, maybe he’d even be willing to let Ian spoon him. Hell, at this point, he’d do anything to make the boy stay. He swallowed hard. Stay. 

“Look Gallagher, we’re gonna fight. You know we are. We’re both too fucking stubborn not to. But I gotta know, that when we’re at each other’s throats sayin shit we don’t mean, that you’re not gonna disappear in the middle of the night with all your shit,” Mickey said, figuring at this point he might as well stop fighting the urge to be honest with this feelings. “I’m all yours, Ian. God help you if you want all this because-

“I do want all this,” Ian said, rolling on top of Mickey and cutting off the boy’s words. “Always have. Even when you didn’t know how showers worked. Walking around with dirt on your face and-

“Fuck off,” Mickey laughed, shoving at Ian’s chest. 

Ian caught his hands easily, locking their fingers together and pinned Mickey’s arms down. 

“I won’t leave again. I’m sorry I ever left in the first place. I regret it. Fuck, you have no idea how much I regret it,” he said seriously. 

“We’ve both done shit we regret...now kiss me. I’d kiss you but I’m kind of pinned down here so I-

Ian sealed his lips over Mickey’s in a warm kiss, sighing when he felt Mickey’s mouth curl into a smile under his. He pulled back, frowning down at him. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You must be pretty far gone on me, Gallagher,” he teased. 

“How do you figure?” Ian asked, not contradicting Mickey’s point, but curious how the thug had come to that conclusion. 

“Cause I just had your dick in my mouth and you kissed me anyway.”

Ian rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, because he was pretty sure that’s what they were now, cutting off Mickey’s uncontrollable giggles (yes, giggles) with another kiss, this one much dirtier than the first. 

This time, Mickey shut the fuck up. 


End file.
